


rewritten

by gayshina



Category: Town of Salem (Video Game)
Genre: "writing", Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, but these 2 are the main ones, god i am horrible at this thing, not so descriptive, some other additional mentions, you call
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 21:49:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6257191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayshina/pseuds/gayshina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Disguiser shot a glare at the Forger, who in return muffled a cackle at her surprised reaction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	rewritten

**Author's Note:**

> this was written for my forger askblog hit me up (ask-the-forger @ the tumblers)

"So," the Consort begun. "Will the Janitor actually clean this time?" A woman with purple hued hair nodded, sitting in a chair in the dimly lit room. "Yes, I'll stay here, I have to do... _important_ business, Nina," The ginger haired Consort placed her gloved hands on her hips and frowned. "Oh really? What business could that be that you abscond from forging? You occassionally passionately argue with the Janitor about who will forge or clean," The Forger spun her chair towards Nina and put her arms on her knees, her hands supporting her head. "Well, I got information," Another frown, also a small figure passing by the door and snuck her head in, the Consort turning her head and placing a finger on her plump lips as if for the Disguiser to keep silent, "that the one who will be cursed happens to be... the Arsonist," The Disguiser leaned in closer, passing the eavesdropping border. "I don't want to know, let Laia deal with it," And with that, Nina left the room with a mutter of "Why does this only happen to me and not the town's escort".

"So, what are you actually going to do?" The younger woman supported her body weight on the Forger's chair, directly looking at her. "I will write something similar to... a goodbye note, but it will not be hostile," She nodded. "You didn't understand, didn't you?" Another nod. "I will forge him! The Consigiliere and Blackmailer showed me his handwriting, which I may add, is horrible, but outside of that, I will forge him." Now she nodded, for the third time, but with certainity. "What will you write? I'm curious, although they may need me, but let them deal with the Lookout. She's dying either way and I don't want to disguise," She sent a small smile to the former lawyer. "I just want to see what you're going to write, if you said it's not hostile and most importantly, you got my attention. It's hard to disguise while thinking about that greeting card," Laia snickered as she got a chair and went to place it next to the Forger, for her to look at Laia with a look of disappointment. "If you peek at least one bit of my forgery, I will kick you out," She spat out. "Ouch, rude."

And the Disguiser had never admitted that this room was so _painfully silent,_ that she began to stim with the endings of her dress, removing some white fibers from it and scratching the white stockings. She focused too much to even listen the small dips of the featherpen and the huffs of breath that clearly sounded annoyed (Maybe she had done a letter wrong? If the Forger had aforementioned the "horrible" handwriting, she probably had a hard time with writing it).

Finally, after God knows how much time had passed from the beginning of the forgery (Laia clearly assumed that the Janitor and Mafioso had returned, unless time passed slowly by and an hour could easily pass by- what boredom does to you), Laia turned around to face Sofia, with the forgery in hand, the free hand in her shoulder. She really was distracted by ruining her dress and stockings. "Read it," her voice seemed commanding, but the vivacious Disguiser grabbed the forgery gently, taking a look at it. "Am I supposed to tell you my impression of what you wrote, because it seems pretty lengthy," Enchanted by the paper, Laia didn't even turn to look at her. "If you want to- actually no, please do say your impressions," She got a hold of her chair and placed it near the Disguiser. "I am curious about what you'll say," The smaller woman nodded and immediately started reading, her eyes scanning over each word. Laia rocked impatiently on her chair, until she read something that did make her face flush. The Disguiser shot a glare at the Forger, who in return muffled a cackle at her surprised reaction. " _What in the world_ ," Laia, while looking at Sofia which had absolutely burst out in laughing, trying to not fall from the chair, spat out, clear horror written on her face. "Did you seriously write _this_? You wrote erotic fanfiction, _in a forgery_?" It took a while for the laughing maiden to respond, trying to wipe the fogged lenses of her glasses. "Yes, yes I did, it was something I desperately wanted to write, besides nobody reads those," She put her arm around the Disguiser's nape. "Only the Crier will see this and anyone else concerned about him, which includes Dexter as well," Laia gasped, her eyes widening. "He was the one you included in that _mess_?" The Forger found herself dumbfounded. "Of course, I mean, haven't you seen how they _act_ around eachother? They're obviously hiding something either very bad or they're dating. Maybe both. Actually does the Consigiliere know what Dexter is, I wonder... If one is an Arsonist, what the other one could be?" Laia shrugged. "Well, I had never thought of us gossiping about it like the women in town, but I don't know either!" Sofia took the forgery from Laia's hands and placed it on the desk she written that damned fanfiction on. "Well, either way, we both are getting up tomorrow. We have some... dead reports to do to the Criers before the Trials begin for the day,"

* * *

The Disguiser and Forger walked next to eachother, the Disguiser morphing her face into a raven haired woman, determination drawn on her face, meanwhile the former lawyer held the forgery in hand. "Like we said, right?" A nod from the Disguiser. Laia took a hairpin (She was always surprised to see how many pins the Consort had! They were always useful, either way,) and tried to unlock the door, while Sofia looked around to see if anyone took note of them, but in the early morning times, around dawn, nobody was awake. After a few attempts and hairpins, the door unlocked. As the duo walked in, they faced a person hanging from the cieling, scratches on their neck. "Curse be damned," Laia muttered under her breath, while being dragged by the Forger. "There is no time to mourn for a pyromaniac, we need to replace his will," The Disguiser looked around the small "bedroom" (if it could be called that) and opened a few drawers, until she found the original last will. He had written everyone who was doused, including Laia and the Blackmailer as well, motioning over the Forger to replace the will. "I'm glad he's dead," she whispered to Sofia. "He'd burn me, I was doused," After taking hold of the original last will, the Forger ripped it in two imperfect pieces and put them back in her jacket's pockets. "I'm glad he's dead as well, he's a threat to us," She whispered back, walking out of the house as if nothing had happened.

In the midday, the town crier and Mayor had called all of Salem's citizens to join the Trials for the day. There were three bodies dead, the perished Lookout, who was cleaned, the Witch who thought it would be nice to perform experiments on herself and the Arsonist which had been cursed to suicide. The Lookout was cleaned and the Witch's last will wasn't useful at all. The Crier took a small glance at the third and last testament he had to look at, clearing his throat rather obnoxiously, his face flushed a scarlet the Serial Killer would be proud of, going to the small stand where the last wills were placed. In a long forgotten corner of the town, two women laughed at the man's reaction, one even crying at it and the other one had a mocking laugh, after he had left to place the last wills.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i gotta say some important things. FIRST THINGS FIRST thanks for reaching the end of this lol. i'm bad at writing.  
> 1\. i have established h/c's for some roles (mostly the entire mafia), i am the Enthusiast  
> 2\. i think the bm and consig pretty much know someone's handwriting from the information they find? these are my thoughts on how the forger is able to mimic someone's handwriting and how to replace the last will  
> 3\. i thought abt this in school honestly  
> and something very important.  
> 4\. *god abandons arso* *arso is abandoned*  
> hmu on my main blog, dragonbladed or my askblog!


End file.
